CC Skill List
The Catalog of Character Capacity The page features skills available to characters, and in most cases, the usual tasks that can be accomplished by the application of that knowledge. There is a wide variety of categories here, but it's still incomplete. If we covered every possible skill, this would be an encyclopedia of sorts all by itself. __TOC__ For the sake of pacing, most of this skill list is generalized. In a few cases, a specialty may be called for. Tasks that fall under a different specialization are treated at half the character's skill level. Folks that are truly outstanding in a field will usually train and educate themselves in all the possible specializations anyway. These are the luminaries that write academic papers, grace trade magazine covers and have labs and colleges named after them. Will the player's characters be so educated? If they were, why would they be out in the field, risking their lives when they could riding a cushy corporate grant? In a similar vein, though, SpecOps professionals will have comprehensive cross-training in sub rosa skills. Finally, most of these are skill categories. Click through to find and choose specific skills that are relevant and appropriate to the character background or current development. Given the wide-ranging nature of the simulation, considerable latitude is necessary on the part of the game to give Refs and Players the flexibility to apply skills and ratings that would be true to the character. In some cases, examples are given based on professional role versus training and certifications to give averages of skills at that level. A prime example of this would be the medical category, where there are too many specializations for the game to list, but where particulars may be relevant to a campaign. With this framework, the Ref and Players can work together to determine what's appropriate for the characters. Administration Category * [[CC Skills Administration|'Administration']], also knowns as management, is the organization and guidance of group structures. Agriculture Category * [[CC Skill Agriculture|'Agriculture']] stretches from basic field techniques of planting and harvesting at the low levels to crop science at the upper levels. Anthropology Category * [[CC Skills Anthropology|'Anthropology']] is the study of Human beings, both current and historical. Arcane Category * [[CC Skills Arcane|'Arcane']] covers skills related to magic. Architecture * [[CC Skills Architecture|'Architecture']] blends art, structural engineering and ergonomics for the craft of designing buildings. Art Category * [[CC Skills Art|'Art']] is a wide-ranging category of both functional and purely aesthetic skills. Astronomy Category * [[CC Skills Astronomy|'Astronomy']] is a group of sciences that study the sky beyond the atmosphere. Athletics Category * [[CC Skills Athletics|'Athletics']] covers the gamut of skills requiring speed, strength and coordination, but does not include forms of direct combat (for that, see: Military) Biology Category * [[CC Skills Biology Category|'Biology']] and its various subdivision study the nature and processes of life at different levels. Medical sciences often have biology as a secondary skill. Business Category * [[CC Skills Business|'Business']] includes the basics and theory of trade and exchange, and follows through various specialty fields. Crafting Category * [[CC Skills Crafting Category|'Crafting']] is closely related to art, with creation of items of mixed functionality and aesthetic. Education Category * [[CC Skills Education|'Education']] is the art and science of imparting wisdom and shaping judgement, often quantified and qualified on a per-subject or per-age-group basis. Engineering Category * [[CC Skills Engineering|'Engineering']] comes in a variety of types and often accompanies some form of both science and math skills. Espionage Category * [[CC Skills Espionage|'Espionage']] includes most field operations skills outside of those directly involved in combat. This includes most intelligence analysis categories as well, at least as bridges to other scientific fields. Geography Category * [[CC Skills Geography|'Geography']] is the study of man's placement over a region and the related data of life. Language Category * [[CC Skills Language|'Languages']] covers both linguistic theory and the grammar/vocabulary of vernaculars. Legal Category * [[CC Skills Law|'Law']] covers specific situations where specialized laws, rules and regulations need to be accounted for. Mathematics Category * [[CC Skills Mathematics|'Mathematics']] is usually the purview of scientists who are tapped as mission specialists. Medical Category * [[ CC Skills Medicine|'Medicine']] in all of its standard forms and specialties. Military Category * [[CC Skills Military|'Military' ]]skills are covered here, including personal and ranged combat, tactics. Philosophy Category * [[CC Skills Philosophy|'Philosophy']], and its major subdivisions, looks at the big picture. Physics Category * [[CC Skills Physics|'Physics']], and its subcategories, is here. This is a major source for scientists who are tapped as mission specialists. Pilot Category * [[ CC Skills Pilot|'Pilots']]' '''ride it, steer it, drive it and fly it. Social Science Category * [[CC Skills Social Science|'Social Sciences']] study current human social structures. Strategy * [[CC Skills Strategy|'Strategy']] is the science of prioritizing and multi-tasking toward a set objective. Survival Category * [[CC Skills Survival|'Survival']] is the science of sustaining life in harsh and potentially hostile environments and conditions. Labor and Technical Specialties * [[CC Skills Labor and Technical Specialties|'Labor and Technical Specialties''']] are covered here. Category:Characters Category:Skills